Somewhere
by totallygilmore
Summary: Finn comes to a realization about Kurt and Blaine's PDA at home. Set before and in 3x03.


**Disclaimer #1: **I do not own _Glee._

* * *

><p><strong>Disclaimer #2: <strong>_Before you read this or comment about it, I do know there are many similar fics out there like this. When I originally posted this story I was unaware of a similar fic by me and Mr. Jones entitled "Private Displays of Affection", when notified that our fics where very similar, I went to check hers out and they were not exactly the same, but yes, they had the same idea. Most fics when approaching a similar idea are very similar. I messaged the author and she told me "not to worry" and that she knows that I did nothing to copy her in any way, shape, or form. We both came to a conclusion to put disclaimers on our stories, notifying the readers/reviewers that we knew of each others stories and we discussed everything. Me and 'me and Mr. Jones' are working towards the same goal with our stories—that someday, people like Kurt and Blaine and Brit and Santana won't have to worry when they go out in public. So, please, when you review, don't mention that our stories are very similar (unless it's a positive comment), because I/we know that. And when you're done reading mine, I would indeed encourage you to read hers—it's very well written and pretty awesome. :)_

* * *

><p>Finn had never been one against PDA. But walking in on Kurt and Blaine making out was different. Seeing the dark-haired boy caress the sweet, chestnut haired boy's cheek as the lip-locked was not what Finn really wanted to come home to, especially when he and Rachel had spent the last hour arguing about how he could not choose between Kurt and Rachel for senior class president. The answer to that was the same reason for why he did not like to walk in on Kurt and Blaine's almost-private, kind of public (to Finn, at least) displays of affection: Kurt was his <em>brother<em>. What brother wants to see his seemingly innocent younger—okay, _older_, but only by three months—brother and his dapper boyfriend like this?

He knew Kurt and Blaine were in love and all and he understood and respected that, but he just did not want to think of them like that. He wanted the innocent picture still in his head.

He often wondered why Kurt didn't just take Blaine up to his room. That was the only place in the house Finn and Rachel were allowed to be overly affectionate when everyone was home (and even then, they had to keep the door open at all times). Which lead him to wonder why Burt and his mom let Kurt and Blaine do whatever they wanted, when they lectured about him and Rachel making out in the living room.

xxx

The second time Finn thought about this was when the Hummel-Hudson home had a family dinner which included Blaine and, after hours of protesting and convincing, Rachel, too.

The two boys flirtatiously smiled at each other and laughing. When he even tried to give Rachel a small kiss, his mom shot him a glare that meant '_you know the rules, Finn. No PDA at dinner.'_

"So, what is new with glee club?" Burt asked the four teenagers.

"Not much," Kurt responded, taking Blaine's hand, "Except for, _of course, _Blaine transferring and singing an amazing rendition of _'It's Not Unusual_' last week. It was _so adorable_!"

A scarlet blush crept up Blaine's cheeks, heating up his face. The smitten smile, though, was still plastered on both of their faces. The scene was actually kind of cute. Or as Santana might say, "_So freaking charming."_

As the conversation drifted and Rachel rambled on about _West Side Story _auditions and how she was absolutely perfect for the part of Maria, Finn's gaze wandered back to Kurt and Blaine, who were whispering back and forth to each other.

"_I love you_," and, "_I love you, too," _and, _"How the Wes getting along in college without David-or his gavel?", _were the only things that Finn was able to make coherent from their conversation.

But it was enough to make Finn think. Why was he shot glares from his mother when he tried to flirt with Rachel at the table, but Kurt and Blaine were not lectured about their very apparent flirt-fest?

xxx

The cool breeze hit Finn as he walked outside to the stairs that led to the William McKinley High School courtyard, blowing the sheet music Rachel had given him a few minutes ago to the ground.

As he bent down to pick them up he saw Blaine and Kurt on the stairwell below. Blaine was smiling brightly and Kurt was saying something about 'the wrath of Sondheim.'

"_You always zig, when I think you are going to zag,_" Finn heard Blaine say, "_And that's what I love about you._"

Finn stood up, seeing Blaine lean in towards Kurt.

A commotion rose up behind him and Finn saw a couple of football guys rustle their way past him and down the stairs past Kurt and Blaine. At the same time, Blaine backed up, putting his hand on Kurt's shoulder.

That is when it hit Finn.

Memories came flying back to him. Blaine fixing a button on Kurt's shirt when they were at a local Lima department store l and the unison of jeers from men who passed by and the mother who shot them a look of disgust and hurried her young son along, so he didn't see them. Why they sat inches apart when they went on their double dates with Finn and Rachel or Tina and Mike at _Breadstix_. Why Burt and his mom let the two boys have their displays of affection pretty publicly at home, without scolding them the way they did him and Rachel.

Kurt and Blaine didn't have the freedom that he and Rachel had. He and Rachel would make-out on the stairwell or in the hallway and no one would care. If the counter-tenor and his curly, dark-haired boyfriend even attempted that, there would be a series of slushie facials and serious beatings headed their way.

Finn had never really thought of that before. He just saw them as a couple who was madly in love. But in Lima, Ohio he was in the minority for thinking that.

Thinking back to Rachel and Kurt's New York plan, he realized that, in that moment, he wanted to go too. He did not want to live in a place that did not accept two people he cared about, for who they are. He did not want to raise his children with Rachel here.

Not until this place changed.

* * *

><p><strong>Thanks for reading! And <em>please <em>review! :)  
><strong>

**I realized while watching **_**Asian F, **_**that it was incredibly sad that Blaine couldn't kiss Kurt in the school hallway. My boyfriend could kiss me in our school hallway and no one would care. Same with Finn and Rachel. This is very disappointing and I hope we can change this—they deserve to be treated as equals. **

**Again: **_**Before comment about it, I do know there are many similar fics out there like this. When I originally posted this story I was unaware of a similar fic by me and Mr. Jones entitled "Private Displays of Affection", when notified that our fics where very similar, I went to check hers out and they were not exactly the same, but yes, they had the same idea. Most fics when approaching a similar idea are very similar. I messaged the author and she told me "not to worry" and that she knows that I did nothing to copy her in any way, shape, or form. We both came to a conclusion to put disclaimers on our stories, notifying the readers/reviewers that we knew of each others stories and we discussed everything. Me, and 'me and Mr. Jones' are working towards the same goal with our stories—that someday, people like Kurt and Blaine and Brit and Santana won't have to worry when they go out in public. So, please, when you review, don't mention that our stories are very similar (unless it's a positive comment), because I/we know that. And when you're done reading mine, I would indeed encourage you to read hers—it's very well written and pretty awesome. :)**_


End file.
